Genes
Genes are markings and patterns on a dragon that can be passed onto its offspring. There are three gene "slots" which determine the appearance of different portions of the dragon: *Primary genes determine the head, body, tail, legs, and ornamentation of the dragon. *Secondary genes determine the wings and possibly other ornamentation, such as a Fae's cheek fins. *Tertiary genes determine either nothing (if Basic) or a full-body pattern overlay (if non-Basic). Genes have different levels of rarity and corresponding odds of being inherited the way breeds do. Each gene slot—Primary, Secondary, Tertiary—operates independently of the others. Items to change a gene can be obtained multiple ways: purchased in the Specialty section of the Marketplace, as a drop in the Coliseum, created at Baldwin's, or from Swipp. A gene can be applied to any dragon or hatchling a player owns provided that they are not currently on a nest. Note that these items have no effect on a dragon's base color, only the patterns. Certain genes like Poison or Spinner do however add accents of different colors in their patterning. The Scrying Workshop is an area on the site where a player can preview genes on any dragon or design up their own dream dragon to breed or search for. Ancient Genes With the addition of Ancient Breeds on June 8th, 2019, new genes were created specifically for them. These genes function the same as the non-Ancient genes, but have specific scrolls and different prices. Each ancient has its own set of genes, both breed-specific and "parallel". Parallel genes are genes that resemble those found in modern dragons. These genes are available through the same type of gameplay that their identical counterparts are, except they are cheaper in price or require less items to make. To see a full overview of Ancient Genes, click here. All the following sections will contain information on the original gene system—the genes that all modern dragons share. Primary Genes The most prominent gene a dragon possesses, this gene impacts the dragon's head, legs, flank, belly, and tail. Primary genes currently implemented and available are listed below with the rarity of the gene in parentheses next to it. *Basic (Plentiful) *Bar (Uncommon) *Cherub (Uncommon) *Clown (Common) *Crystal (Rare) *Fade (Common) *Falcon (Common) *Giraffe (Uncommon) *Iridescent (Rare) *Jaguar (Uncommon) *Jupiter (Uncommon) *Laced (Common) *Leopard (Common) *Lionfish (Uncommon) *Metallic (Rare) *Petals (Rare) *Piebald (Common) *Pinstripe (Limited) *Poison (Limited) *Python (Uncommon) *Ripple (Uncommon) *Savannah (Common) *Skink (Limited) *Slime (Limited) *Speckle (Common) *Starmap (Rare) *Tapir (Common) *Tiger (Common) *Vipera (Uncommon) *Wasp (Rare) Secondary Genes Secondary genes affect a dragon's wings; depending on breed they may also impact a mane, fins, wattle, etc. Secondary genes currently implemented and available are listed below with the rarity of the gene in parentheses next to it. *Basic (Plentiful) *Alloy (Rare) *Bee (Rare) *Blend (Common) *Butterfly (Rare) *Clouded (Common) *Constellation (Rare) *Current (Common) *Daub (Common) *Edged (Common) *Eye Spots (Common) *Facet (Rare) *Freckle (Common) *Hex (Uncommon) *Hypnotic (Uncommon) *Morph (Uncommon) *Noxtide (Uncommon) *Paint (Common) *Peregrine (Common) *Rosette (Uncommon) *Safari (Common) *Saturn (Uncommon) *Seraph (Uncommon) *Shimmer (Rare) *Sludge (Limited) *Spinner (Limited) *Striation (Common) *Stripes (Common) *Toxin (Limited) *Trail (Limited) Tertiary Genes Tertiary genes are unusual in that Basic is completely invisible; non-Basic tertiary genes apply a patterning or decoration to potentially anywhere on the dragon, from snout to wingtip to tail, overlaying the primary and secondary genes. Tertiary genes currently implemented and available are listed below with the rarity of the gene in parentheses next to it. *Basic (Plentiful) *Capsule (Limited) *Circuit (Rare) *Contour (Common) *Crackle (Uncommon) *Firefly (Limited) *Filigree (Rare) *Gembond (Limited) *Ghost (Uncommon) *Glimmer (Rare) *Lace (Uncommon) *Okapi (Uncommon) *Opal (Rare) *Peacock (Common) *Ringlets (Uncommon) *Runes (Limited) *Scales (Limited) *Smirch (Limited) *Smoke (Uncommon) *Spines (Limited) *Stained (Rare) *Thylacine (Common) *Underbelly (Common) *Veined (Limited) Gene Items All created and found modern dragons, such as progenitors and dragons hatched from Unhatched Egg items, will have three Basic genes. Any dragon on the site with a non-Basic gene can trace it back to an ancestor who had a gene-changing item applied to it OR has had the item applied to it itself. Players may casually refer to these items as "scrolls", not to be confused with actual scroll items such as the Scroll of Maturity. Gene-changing items are available from the following sources: *the Specialty section of the Marketplace (both treasure and gem sections) *crafted at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew stand *found as rare drops in the Coliseum *a trade available from Swipp Gene-changing items can also be sold/resold on the Auction House. While items sold there are frequently more expensive than obtaining them from the source, it may still be worthwhile if an item is otherwise too difficult to obtain (limited supply in the Marketplace, insufficient Baldwin level to craft, etc). For Ancient Genes, click here. Treasure Genes The following non-ancient gene items are available for sale in the Marketplace for Treasure: Gem Genes The following non-ancient gene items are available for sale in the Marketplace for Gems: Baldwin Genes The following non-ancient gene items are available by crafting them at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew stand: Other Gene Rarity & Inheritance When offspring are produced, each gene slot has a chance of inheriting the mother or father's gene in that slot: *Offspring's primary gene can be the mother's primary gene or the father's primary gene. *Offspring's secondary gene can be the mother's secondary gene or the father's secondary gene. *Offspring's tertiary gene can be the mother's tertiary gene or the father's tertiary gene. If both parents have an identical gene in a slot, the chance of inheriting that gene is 100%. For example, if both parents have a Tiger primary gene, all their offspring will have the Tiger primary gene. In the event that the parents have different genes in a slot, the two genes' rarity determines the likelihood of one or the other being passed on. Rarer genes have lower odds of being passed on when paired with more common genes, much like how breed is passed down. Basic is considered a plentiful gene while other genes are considered common to rare. Odds For the below chart, the number on the left in a cell is the chance of getting the tier on the left, while the number on the right is the chance of getting the tier on the top.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/1584487#1584487 The information collected on this forum thread is on the frequency of gene inheritance through each possible pairing. For users seeking the exact results and percentages per gene or users who want to contribute data, give it a look! Release Dates Click expand to see genes released for that year ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Upcoming Genes Currently there is one known gene planned for future release: Points Tertiary. points.jpg *It is not currently known how Points tertiary will be obtained. Like how Ghost turned out, the final appearance of Points may be significantly different as the preview was from 2013. It may not end up being released as "Points", or even released at all since Okapi is a similar tertiary albeit striped rather than solid color. Trivia *The cheapest genes are the secondary genes Freckle and Stripes, both for sale for 90,000 . **This of course does not count the Basic gene which all new players start with for their Progenitors. *There were 9 genes available (not including basic) at Flight Rising's launch: 4 primary genes (Iridescent, Tiger, Clown, and Speckle), 4 secondary genes (Shimmer, Stripes, Eye Spot, and Freckle) and 1 tertiary gene (Circuit). *The tertiary gene Gembond was the 7th & final Flight Rising Kickstarter stretch goal. *The secondary gene Seraph was sponsored through the Flight Rising Kickstarter by warriorjames. It was added approximately a month after launch. *The primary and secondary gene pair Poison and Toxin were both the first non-Marketplace bought genes and the first genes obtainable through Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. *The tertiary gene Smirch was both the first seasonal gene and the first gene to be luck-based rather having a definite way of being obtained. It is a rare drop from Strange Chests during Night of the Nocturne. *The primary and secondary gene pair Python and Morph were both the first genes obtainable from the Coliseum. *The tertiary gene Firefly was the first gene obtainable through Swipp's Swap Stand. References Category:Game